Niisan!
by Drakohnan
Summary: Can one 'Niisan' change the history of Naruto? What if Sasuke was an ok guy? What if this new character had such an impact that the Naruverse was turned upside down? FemHakuXNaruXFemKyuubi. InoXSasuXSaku. AnkoXOCXTayuya
1. Niisan!

**Authors Note: Hello all my fans! No, I didn't die, but my computer did, completely. As in I don't have anything anymore. I DID at one point have the rest of Kitsune no Kyuubi planned out and mostly written waiting to be uploaded, but now I have to go from scratch, but that's ok as I had a few changes I wanted to make anyways. Ass you can see I'm also going to start another story that's been playing around in my head for a while now. Fear not! I'll be keeping up with Kitsune as well; I'm just writing this to keep my interest, since I have the attention span of an ant when it comes to long term writing. And I'm going to say right now that the Kagegan is not my idea! I red it from another story, though most of its abilities here are my ideas the concept and a few of the other abilities do not belong to me! Without further ado my second story! Niisan!**

**Chapter 1: Meet Niisan! Altered Life!**

Two young boys, no older then three, could be found running from a huge mob through the streets of the hidden leaf village. One had long, well as long as a three year old can have, black hair with natural red streaks running along it and a cloth covering both eyes; he seemed to be the older one, though not by much. He wore a black shirt that had its sleeves torn off with a blood red kanji for 'balance' on the front and on the back a yin-yang symbol, though it was red and white instead of black and white; the symbol of a once great clan. His pants were simple black baggy pants that let him move freely in them. This boy was the Nero Onikage of the once great Onikage clan; all killed three years ago during the great battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Next to Nero ran a child that was shorter then him by about an inch. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he had a spiky ball of blonde as hair and wore a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit with several spirals in various places.

One from outside of this once great village might ask why these two boys were running from the mob of fully grown adults; the reason was answered in the form of the mobs angered yells of 'demons!' and 'evil hell spawn!'. You see, these two boys both held within them the powers of great demons; Naruto's out of a choice he could not control, Nero's the result of one of his clan's bloodlines. Both were unknowingly change history forever, but the villagers could only see the pain and death that demons had caused their village and they wanted nothing more then the last two in the village dead and gone. Since there was no law against knowing or talking about what they were the villagers regularly attacked them.

With a quick change of directions both Nero and Naruto ducked into the deserted Onikage clan district. As they passed the eight foot walls that separated the district from the rest of Konoha the protective seal activated safely stopping the villagers from getting to them because of the chakra shield that sprang up. Ignoring the angry shouts the two children slowly made their way to the central building of the clan heads. With a small bite into his thumb Nero swept the bleeding appendage over the seal that adorned most clan buildings; with the door open Naruto spoke, "Thanks Niisan! Without your help we would have gotten beat again," he paused with a puzzled expression, "I still don't understand how you can see with the blindfold though"

With a small laugh Nero answered, "Silly Otouto, I'm here to protect you, that is a big brother's job, I am three and nine month old and that makes me older by three months!," again a small laugh escaped him, "And I've told you before it is part of my Kagegan's abilities, now common we can train here in piece, you gotta train if you're going to be Hokage one day." At the mention of Hokage Naruto started nodding so fast it looked like his head would fall off, leading to another laugh from Nero. The two had promised to get acknowledged as great shinobi and not just demons, Naruto going farther and saying he'd be the best Hokage ever, and so another day of training in Nero's private dojo.

To explain their training one must know that Nero's clan, the Onikage, was a clan full of people that had the blood of demons in them; at birth each, member would unlock the first stage the Kagegan and their eyes would turn pitch black with a red rounded pupil in the center. This stage allowed the member to subconsciously call forth their demon souls, the power that their demonic blood gives them, allowing them the ability to use demonic chakra. By the time the user becomes three the Kagegan evolves, gaining a slit pupil, again allowing the user even greater control with their demonic chakra but at a great cost; every person the users see they are forced to watch the possible ways that person will die. Now seeing an enemy would be fine but seeing your friends die over and over normally causes great mental stress, so the users were a special clothe that blocks out images and instead lets them see chakra so well that they can pick out who is who by that alone. By the age of six the user and their demon soul are completely in tune allowing full use of the chakra and jutsu that come with it. Their was one more stage but Nero had no clue how to obtain it or what powers it held, as the scrolls that told those secrets could only be read with the final stage of the kagegan, and with no parents to explain it he was stuck only practicing what he could in the stage he currently had; the second.

Naturally with such an eye and its abilities Nero had noticed the red chakra swirling into Naruto's blue, so with a bit of adjustment of methods Naruto had been ably to meet the demon sealed within him; The nine-tailed demon fox. Imagine his surprise when he found a sleeping eighteen year old girl with long flowing red hair in the place of the fox he had seen pictures of; imagine his greater surprise when said girl awoke and greeted him with a soft angelic voice telling him that she was in no way 'evil', that as a being of chakra she was more for the protection of life, and the story of the night she was forced to attack Konoha by the swirling eyes of an Uchiha. At first Naruto was determined to attack any Uchiha, but the Kyuubi, whom he had been told to call Kyu, said that the Uchiha responsible was not in the village, most likely a missing nin. Nero had laughed himself to tears at the blush Naruto had when he explained that the Kitsune had no clothes on when they met, he had missed that fact until he thought back to the conversation. This of course led Naruto to retaliate by claiming he had the stronger demonic powers of the two; only for Joshua to laugh even harder. Naruto got mad and asked why he was laughing and Nero explained that while he had the strongest tailed demon he was part demon himself and had the potential to become as strong as the tailed demons should he ever learn how to harness that much demonic chakra without harming himself; he was still half human.

Naruto learned all that only half a year ago and was steadily learning how to call forth Kyuu's chakra, so far he could go from the simple usage of a small amount of her chakra to a cloak of one tail for a few minutes, while Nero, with the help of his kagegan, could call forth his demon soul in the form of a specter behind him. And so it went for two and a half years, dodging angry mobs secretly training in Nero's private home learning how to harness their demonic powers, and in Naruto's case he was getting closer with his in a personal way; until they both were the age of six, when they were 'officially' kicked out of their orphanage and joined the ninja academy and start their life as shinobi.

The children filed in one by one into the Konoha ninja academy, all talking amongst themselves; but three stood out from the crowd. One was a child that held an air of arrogance on him; his black eyes scanning everyone that would be in his class, evaluating them, to see if they were worthy of having him as a classmate. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and his clan had been slaughtered one year ago by his brother Itachi Uchiha; ever since then his world had been consumed by revenge. The other two were both female, one had bubblegum pink hair while the other had platinum blonde tied into a ponytail. The one with the pink hair was Sakura Haruno and the one with the blonde was Ino Yamanaka the two ex-best friends that held the top contenders spots for the 'Sasuke Fangirl Club'.

Everyone had taken their seats and Sakura and Ino were bickering over who got to sit next to Sasuke, since he had taken the last seat of the row, when they heard what sounded like a boy's voice, "Niisan! Hurry we're gonna be late! A Hokage isn't ever late!"

There was what sounded like a chuckle, then a deeper voice spoke, "Silly Otouto," Sasuke froze at how familiar that sounded, "If we hadn't have stopped for ramen then we would have been early"

The higher voice spoke again, "But ramen is the food of the gods! And you were the one who kept saying we had to have three meals a day!"

There was a smacking sound and the softer voice yelped followed again by the deeper voice though it sounded annoyed, "Well if you hadn't of had twenty bowls we could have eaten AND gotten here on time!"

Finally came whining, "Niisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You didn't have to hit my head!"

Again came the chuckling but no voice followed only the opening of the door to reveal two boys standing there; one looked like a blind, with the cloth over his eyes, and the other looked like he was colorblind with the orange clothes, blonde hair and blue eyes. Almost immediately a few girls swooned over the dark haired boy; he had long, waist-length, black hair with red streaks running through it, he wore a plain black shirt with sleeves that appeared to be torn off, his long black shinobi pants covered most of his black steel toed boots that had steel buckles instead of laces. His trench coat fell to the floor, just barely above it so that it didn't touch the ground, and on the back was the red and white yin-yang of his clan. What really surprised people was his arm; instead of a healthy forearm he had black armor-like plates running from his elbow down ending in platting his knuckles and the top of his fingers leading to clawed points at the tip. His palm was not covered in armor but instead of normal peach skin he had black that looked more like it was made of chakra flame then skin as it had a dark glow to it. (Think Nero's arm from DMC4 but red and black). Strapped to his back was a black guitar that looked more like it was made of some strange organic rock then wood and metal and even stranger it had no strings..

The blonde haired boy looked normal-ish compared to the other with his orange pants with black lines running up the side of each leg and his black sleeved shirt with a huge orange spiral on the back; his green goggles holding his hair from falling into his eyes.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Right, since you two were indeed late we can start introductions with you."

Nero nodded and went to stand in front of the class, "Name's Nero Onikage, half demon, live with it."

As the murmurs throughout the class started Naruto stood next to Nero, "Yo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki a demon containor, I hold the elegant Kiyuubi no Kistune as I'm sure you've heard, and I'm going to be the best Hokage ever!" The rest of the day the class introduced themselves to each other until it was time to leave for lunch. Naturally the two brothers left for some ramen, but on the way back they spotted one brooding child along the river they were walking.

Naruto, being the kinder of the two went to talk to the boy, "Yo! You're Sasuke right? What are you doing? Skipping rocks is boring! You should join my Niisan and I on the way back to the academy!"

Sasuke scoffed at him, "Why would I want to be near you two idiots?"

Naruto gave him a strange expression, "What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to be nice!"

Sasuke flinched, "You wouldn't understand, to be lonely, to have a brother that took everything from you! Only to let you live! You two have the power of those demons to help you reach those goals! I have to use my hate to get stronger!" His eyes burned with envious hatred that this child could have a brother that cared for him.

Naruto took his hands and put them behind his head, "Nah, I wouldn't," they had both heard of the Uchiha massacre, "But why not ask Niisan to be your Nissan too? I mean if I wanted to kill my clan I'd try and make the last person I left alive weak with some bull advice so I could laugh at their weakness and kill them later," instantly Naruto's attention dropped and he thought of something, "Then we'd all be brothers! And I would have a little brother to protect! Like Niisan says 'that's a big brother's job!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde boy in shock, the gears slowly turning in his head; could Itachi have told him to hate so he would be weak? It made sense, why else would everyone say that true strength came from protecting those precious to you? He had always assumed they were weak fools. Was he the weak fool? He had to admit he wanted to feel what he felt back when he thought Itachi cared for him. With a wordless nod Naruto and Sasuke went to the patiently waiting Nero.

A small smile crossed Nero's lips, he had heard the whole conversation, and he would gladly help, revenge could destroy someone; he had gone down that path until Naruto had talked him into knowing it was horrible path to walk, "What's up Otouto?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Niisan! Sasuke needs a new brother! Can we be his big brothers? Please!"

Nero just laughed and ruffled his hair, and surprisingly Sasuke's too since he stood taller then both of them, "How can I say no? It's my job as a big brother to show Sasuke what it's like when you have a REAL big brother." Nero could have sworn that he saw a tear escape Sasuke, but he let it go, he could tease his new Otouto later.

It had been two years since that fateful lunch and the three brothers had grown closer then ever. Sasuke was still closed off to most of the world, but when it came to his niisans he was the happiest of kids, just like before the massacre. With the joining of Sasuke the other kids stopped avoiding Nero and Naruto when they hung out around Sasuke. Even the teachers stopped kicking the two out of class because they would see Sasuke filling them in on what they missed later that day anyway.

We find the three new brothers sitting under a tree enjoying their lunch brake when Naruto spoke up, "Oi, you think we'll be put on the same Genin team? I mean don't they make the teams so they fit in one of the groups of team types?"

Sasuke smiled lightly, "What better front lines, combat, team then us? Three powerhouses, with two of them having bloodlines?"

Nero laughed, "Sasuke's got a point, the council would be stupid to not throw us together"

Their musing were interrupted by two girls running to them, one was a pink blur the other was a blonde blur both screaming 'SASUKE-KUN!' These two girls were the reason said Uchiha was now on the top branch of the tree they were sitting under. Sakura and Ino pouted at Sasuke used the tree-climbing exercise to get away from them.

They were stopped by a loud laughing coming from Naruto, "Jeez, you two look hilarious! Have you ever thought that he wasn't running from you? But in his own way trying to make you both stronger? I mean he IS an Uchiha, and they are only attracted to strong kunoichi." Both girls seemed to brighten at the prospect and run off promising they would be the strongest in the class.

Sasuke jumped down smiling at them, "Thanks Naruto, I try to tell those two that I don't want them getting hurt when they become gennin by growing stronger, but they seem to only hear what they want when I say that."

Naruto smirked, "hey that's what brothers are for right? Besides I see they way you look at them, it's a good thing you and Niisan get to use that CRA thingy ne? Or else you'd have to choose between them!" Naruto burst out laughing as he ran from a blushing Sasuke, "Hey at least you like girls! I'm starting to wonder if Nero there even likes girls!"

Nero of course blushed and got up to chase Naruto, "Naruto! Just because I don't fawn over a demon in my head doesn't make me gay! I just haven't found the right ones!" And so the rest of lunch was spent chasing after Naruto who was laughing the whole time.

Two more long years had passed and the brothers were now as close as brothers got, they even sometimes knew what the others were thinking. Right now they were all thinking the same thing 'I hope we get onto the same team' as they were sitting silently in the class room after graduating the day before. They had all passed easily and were now just waiting for the team announcements. Iruka finally walked in but he seemed beaten up is the wrapped arm was any indication.

Naruto spoke up, "Hey Iruka-sensei what happened to you arm?"

Iruka grimaced at the memory, "Unfortunately our fellow teacher, Mizuki, had gone and stolen something from the Hokage so we had to capture him, I got injured in the fight," some murmurs from the crowd could be heard but he spoke on, "Any way here are the teams! Team one…..Team seven, Naruto Uzumake, Nero Onikage, and Sasuke Uchiha under Hatake Kakashi. Team eight, Ino yamanaka, Sakura Haruno…." The three brothers didn't hear or care about the rest, all they did was high-five each other, even after the groans from Sakura and Ino, who had become the top two girls in the class.

Four hours, that's how long Naruto, Sasuke and Nero, have been waiting for this 'Kakashi Hatake' their supposed teacher. Joshua had replaced the cloth with his head band which had the same properties as his normal blindfold, Naruto was using his in place of his goggles and Sasuke wore his normally. The silence was broken by the door finally opening up and a man using a mask and his own head band to cover most of his face including his left eye, "Team seven?" he asked in a carefree way.

Naruto let some killing intent leak into his words, "What took you so long, _sensei_?"

Kakashi almost shivered…almost, "I was lost on the road of life," he answered with his famous eye-smile, "Anyway, meet me on the roof," with a simple shunshin he was gone. The boys all rose from their seats and smiled at each other; their looks really hadn't changed that much except that they were all now about the same height. With a nod they all vanished in their own shunshin; Naruto was swallowed by a giant fox head, Nero burst into black flames, while Sasuke faded away into nothingness.

Kakashi watched as the boys appeared in their respective shunshin, "I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to know the shunshin jutsu."

Nero smirked, "I didn't expect you to be a pervert," he nodded at the red book poking out from the pouch on Kakashi's thigh.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "It's fine literature, but that's beside the point, lets start with some introductions, your likes, dislikes, names, specialties, that sort of thing"

Naruto glared at him, "you go first"

Kakashi nodded, "Fine, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like a bunch of things, and don't dislike many, well I have no real dreams that young children should know, and I specialize in ninjutsu. You next emo-boy"

Sasuke frowned, he didn't think he looked emo, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my brothers, Naruto and Nero, and training. I dislike my real brother and my goal is too restore my clan and honor the dead's memories. I specialize in Genjutsu and tiajutsu with my Sharingan, when I unlock it that is."

Naruto stood up next, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like my brothers, ramen, and Kyu-chan," Kakashi was slightly confused about whom this Kyu-chan was; "I dislike people who think they have the hardest life in the world when they really don't, arrogant people, oh! And the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! I specialize in the wind ninjutsu, and onijutsu."

Nero stood finally, "My name is Nero Onikage, I like my brothers, duh, and music. I dislike traitors mostly. My dream is to find some nice girls and settle down to restore my clan. I specialize in music ninjutsu, the genjustu my kagegan gives me, and onijutsu."

Kakashi nodded, "Good a full combat team. Tomorrow we have the REAL gennin test, so meet me at training ground seven at eight a.m., oh and don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up." Before the three could protest about taking the gennin test Kakashi had already left.

Naruto sighed, "So you guys want to get eat some ramen?"

Nero shook his head, "Let's go eat real food this time"

Naruto looked surprised that someone could not like ramen, but before he could reply Sasuke joined in, "Agreed, lets go to the Uchiha restaurant, meal's on me" With that the Onikage and the Uchiha left leaving one Uzumaki to grumble about brothers angering the ramen gods.

**A/N: Wohh there we go! The first chapter of my new story! This was mostly just filler on how the boys got to be such good friends and to introduce my character, told you I liked my name, and what-not so the real action starts next chapter! What do you think? Tell me if you are excited to read more, and don't forget I'll be updating both this AND kitsune more often now!**


	2. Team 7

**Author's Note:**

**Uhhh, awkward right? No excuses I just didn't feel like writing until one of my classes really threw some ideas into my head. Anyway the main characters are Naruto Nero and Sasuke so don't be mad if Naruto doesn't get ALL the spotlight, also Sasuke isn't as BA as his brothers since nothing has really been given to him…yet.**

**IMPORTANT: Re-read the last chaptor I edited and changed it up a bit November 22, 2010**

**Anyways here ya go!**

**Chapter 2: Team Seven**

Naruto awoke with a groan as the sun hit his face through the window of his room in the Onikage compound, where he and Nero had been living. With a stretch he got up and headed straight for the bathroom, to perform his morning rituals, and when he had emerged to get dressed his nose was filled with an almost indescribable sent of something very delicious coming from the kitchen; so he dressed and become a blur of orange as he flew into the kitchen of the compound. At the stove was Nero in his normal attire with several pans being cooked over the flames. Naruto of course couldn't keep quiet about this and spoke up, "Niisan didn't Kakashi-sensei say that we shouldn't eat any breakfast?"

Nero just laughed, "Forget that, what has ever come from not eating before we trained all day?"

Naruto thought back, "Well I got really tired and couldn't do half our schedule until I ate lunch"

Nero nodded as he turned off the fire and turned around to load a plate with some rice and dango, "Exactly, he just wants us too hungry to pass whatever test he has for us, now eat up; we have about an hour before we need to meet up with Sasuke and Sensei." Naruto nodded and dug into his food while Nero made his own plate and dug into his own; enjoying every bite of Nero's cooking.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha was grumbling about burning water as he sat in his kitchen eating what appeared to be some form of chicken that was an odd shade of black.

* * *

When eight o'clock rolled around three boys could bee seen standing at training ground seven facing each other in a triangle. The three brothers all shared a look of mischief as the one with black hair and red highlights spoke, "Alright we spar until Sensei gets here; normal rules, everything goes!" His voice had a dark edge to it at the end as he flipped the black guitar over his back into his hands, a strange purple lightning sparking up and down the length acting as strings, "Cry! Nevan!" and the battle began. For three hours, a guitar playing, roars, columns of both red and black flames, strong gusts of wind, and every now and then silence could be heard and seen coming from training ground seven; scaring most of the other genin teams that were also taking their test.

* * *

Kakashi's one visible eye stared with a deadpan look at the wasteland that used to be training ground seven and the three sleeping boys in the center of it all. He walked up to them and could only blink as he looked at their practically helpless forms: Naruto was curled up like a fox, Nero was sleeping with his guitar in his arms, and Sasuke was sprawled out with an open and drooling mouth, "…Well at least they kept themselves entertained…"

The words woke up Naruto who stretched and looked up at Kakashi with a bored look before his eyes widened, "Kakashi-sensei you're finally here!"

Naruto's yell woke the other two sleeping boys, "Ug, stop yelling" groaned out Sasuke as Nero nodded scratching his bobbing head.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Good you're all up, care to explain the mess?" he waved his hand lazily around at the damaged clearing.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, "We decided to spar until you got here, but that got boring and we were kinda tired so we took a nap"

Kakashi face faulted, "A spar? This looks like two high leveled chunnin had a free-for-all death match against a jounin." He only got three shrugs in response. He would have said something but he was just too lazy to say anything about it and waved it off, "ma, ma, Whatever happened I'm here so let me explain the test," he took out two bells and set a timer on the ground next to the three polls that had been saved along with the memorial stone, "It's eleven now and the timer is set to noon so you have that long to get one of these bells, whoever doesn't get one wont pass and be sent back to the academy for remedial training." The three paled greatly at the thought of being split up and Kakashi noted that as a possible weakness to exploit later.

Sasuke noted something and spoke up, "But Sensei there are only two bells, shouldn't you have three?"

Kakashi shook his head no, "Only two of you will be able to pass so one of you will be heading back this test is to find out who out of you three will go back," again the three paled, "Oh, and you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill if you want to get them."

Nero spoke next, "Are you sure Sensei?" he didn't seem nervous, more like unsure.

Kakashi smiled, well they thought he smiled behind his mask, "I think I'll be ok, I'm a jounin after all"

Nero just shrugged, "Whatever you say Sensei"

Kashi nodded, "The…START!"

Instantly Nero yelled, "Cry! Nevan!" as his guitar sparked back to life with the strange purple lightning, and stood his ground in a stance with his legs spread apart but straight with the guitar held diagonally across his chest with the neck pointing towards his left shoulder with his left hand around the neck ready to press the strings for a note and his right hand on the base ready to strum. Both of his shoulders were parallel to each other and his clothed eyes were focused on his sensei. Every now and then a stray bolt of purple electricity would jump to the floor and for a second Kakashi could have sworn he saw a black mist forming a humanoid could be seen behind Nero.

Sasuke got into his clans Solid Fist fighting stance and gave Kakashi a cold, onyx eyed, stare that would send a shiver up the spine of anyone not experienced in killing intent and drew two kunai holding them in reverse grip to increase his taijutsu.

Naruto dropped to all fours and adopted what looked more like a predator about to pounce then a stance and channeled some of his red chakra to have his features become more feral and enhance his abilities. A snarl escaped his lips as his fangs grew out past his lips. His claws dug into the dirt as he tensed his muscles ready to pounce.

Overall Kakashi could say that these were the scariest gennin that he had ever seen in his entire life, and he had been in a war. The sheer killing intent that was coming from the three felt like there was a demon standing in front of him, and honestly, he was regretting his 'come at me with the intent to kill' thing. He rose grabbed his hiate and brought it up to show his spinning Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him but didn't move, and all was silent as they prepared for battle.

And just like that Naruto and Sasuke flew at Kakashi at the same time he flew at them. Metal clashed as he used his own kunai to hold Sasuke's and his forearm to block Naruto's swipe, the force Sasuke showed was impressive and with his enhanced strengths Naruto had made Kakashi feel like a brick had hit his arm. A sweeping foot from Sasuke brought Kakashi out of his musings forcing him to jump away from the two boys instead of jumping. He spoke with a merry tone as he flew back, "Ninja Lesson one, Taijutsu," Unfortionitly for him he had to jump back again as soon as he landed since a lightning bolt in the shape of a bat exploded against the ground he was once at. He looked at where it came from and saw an entire swarm of these bats flying around Nero as he happily strummed away at his guitar, bobbing his head up and down slightly, which seemed to be controlling the bats. He also could have sworn that something about that guitar was strange since he heard an entire ensemble of instruments playing with him.

**(Song for the battle Nero is playing is on my profile, it helps, lol and there are no words because no one is singing) **

He didn't have time to try and disrupt him as Naruto came at him again with a swipe to the legs while Sasuke made a sweep at his head with both of his kunai. They hit Kakashi but his body just poofed away as an innocent log got sliced to pieces by claws and kunai. Both boys looked around trying to find their sensei, Naruto growled out, "**Substitution, where'd he go?"** He looked behind him while Sasuke looked up, but they jumped away as they heard Nero's guitar playing reach a faster pace and his bats flew from above them straight into the ground where they once stood. They didn't need to look at Nero as they knew it was him helping them out since Kakashi jumped out of the rubble that was once ground.

Kakshi sighed as an excuse to take a deep breath in, "Lesson number two, Ninjutsu"

Sasuke laughed, "How do you like Niisan's Music Release: Siren's Call justsu Sensei?"

Kakashi could only sweat drop at the happy tone of Sasuke's voice but didn't risk answering as Naruto was already striking at his back, '_how'd he get behind me?'_ Kakashi thought as he dodged a second swipe from Naruto only to be assaulted from Sasuke at his other side, '_Well they definitely have the teamwork part down'_ he mused as he vanished via another substitution. He appered behind Nero where the rock he used once was, "Lesson three, Genjutsu" he said before his eye began to spin and cast a medium strength illusion against Sasuke and Naruto leaving him and Nero to fight.

Nero could only smirk before he turned and began the final part of his music and sent the bats at Kakashi with the same intensity as the end of his song; Kakashi was hard pressed to dodge them all, but he wasn't a jounin for nothing and when the music stopped he thought he was finally safe, except Nero's voice stalled his relief, "Very good Sensei, but I think you're forgetting a lesson," before Kakashi had a chance to ask Nero continued, "Lesson four, Kenjutsu" Kakashi was confused but he was answered before he could ask as he had to jump back from a sharp object trying to cut off his head. When Kakashi looked Nero's guitar had changed, and had folded out into what looked like a scythe with the neck as the handle. Kakashi went wide eyed as swing after swing Nero came at him with the guitar using both his arms. After several attempts Nero got a frustrated look on his face, "Tell me Kakashi-Sensei," the abrupt stop had Kakashi too surprised to take advantage of it, "Have you ever wanted to know how you might die?" Kakashi's eyes widened more, if possible, as Nero brought his hand up to his hiate and pulled it u revealing his pitch black eyes with the single red slit down the center for a pupil.

Instantly Nero was bombarded with images of his new Sensei dying in various ways, crushed by rubble, chakra exhaustion, a massive cleaver-like sword bisecting him from his shoulder across his chest, the list went on but he focused all the images onto Kakashi with his Kagegan's special genjutsu, "Glimpse of Death" Nero spoke and Kakashi was hit with those images, normally he would have just blown it off but knowing the Kagegan really showed one's possible death each vision horrified him. He never noticed Naruto and Sasuke were already out of his genjutstu or that they had made a triangle around him with Nero, "Time to step it up, ne Otoutos?" His answer was the other two boys preparing their combination jutsu.

Sasuke went through a set of hand signs before landing on 'tiger' and breathing in deeply while putting his hands to his mouth '_Grand firball Jutsu'_ he thought, Naruto did the same except when his hand signs were down he brought his hand out with and open palm facing Kakashi, _'Great Breakthrough Justu'_, Nero put his guitar back onto his back and brought up his right demonic arm and a black flame burst to life around it, _'Hellfire Justsu'_ and with that a giant red flamed fireball came together with a giant black burning fireball and only became more powerful when fed by the winds coming form Naruto, **"Combination Jutsu! Consuming Inferno!"** all three boys yelled in unison as the jutsu exploded.

Three eyes stared contently at the crater the blast had created for any signs of Kakashi. In the center a small patch of rubble shifted and out popped the head of Kakashi covered in black ash, he let out a breath that was a small cloud of the same ash. He looked tiredly at his three heavily panting students, "…who cares if you guys got the bells the point was teamwork and you guys have the best…you all PASS!" A shout of joy and happy grunt and a sound that was more like a tired yawn came from around him, "Besides…I'm scared of what will happen if I don't pass you" Kakashi said happily. Three thuds were heard as Nero, Naruto, and Sasuke all face faulted into the ground. Thankfully they had all passed out and didn't feel the impact. Kakashi just chuckled and vanished by shunshin to the meeting, he was late enough.

* * *

Inside of the Hokage's office all of the jounin instructors were listing off which of the teams had passed. They were interrupted when a poof of smoke signaled the arrival of Kakashi, "Ah Kakashi so glad you could join us, an…what happened to you?" Everyone finally noticed that Kakashi looked like he had just run a mile with small cuts in his uniform and his head was covered in black ash.

Kakashi laughed as he took out his little orange book, "Team seven happened, I don't know who made their files but they left out some very important details, like the fact that those three gennin, when working together, can make me actually fear for my life?" he said so nonchalantly that many thought he was lying.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had heard a lot in his time as Hokage but that definitely took the cake, "Surely you are joking Kakashi, three gennin couldn't possibly have done that"

Kakashi waved his free hand in front of him, "Nope, those three have amazing potential and even now I had to use my Sharingan to keep up with them and I had to actually run away until they tired themselves out to beat them, and Hokage-sama, Naruto and Nero can both use their demonic chakra." The entire room became silent before it burst out in arguments.

"**SILENCE!**" The voice of the Hokage made the room silent once again, "Kakashi I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"And I take it they all passed?"

"Hai"

"Good, this event is completely fine, these students were tested and they passed, it is nothing for you to concern yourselves about now let us continue with this meeting!"

* * *

Naruto, Nero, and Sasuke all awoke in the middle of the night looking around blankly, "Where am I?" they all said at the same time. Their yells could be heard all through Konoha coming from the top of the poll that normally held a flag of some kind.

**A/N: Short come back I know but I've got 2 papers and a project due tomorrow so this was kind of finalized last minute. Anyways I'm back! And now I actually promise that I'll be writing more often, honestly.**


End file.
